


不可说破

by Amazelittleshit



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazelittleshit/pseuds/Amazelittleshit
Summary: 我们的小翟，情史很简单，对爱没有太多要求，只要那一个。但他同时又很懦弱，不忍心拒绝别人，他将心比心，以为别人对他的欲念全部都来源于爱，他自己的爱那么重，为爱吃了这么多苦，他不好意思叫别人也吃他这份苦头。
Relationships: 光电潇应/all闻/一间豪翟/加温
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

翟潇闻想变成女人，夏之光很早的时候就知道这一点。假如你要追问，具体是什么时候，从什么时候开始翟潇闻想做一个女人？那我们不如严谨一点，事实上，翟潇闻从来不想成为一个女人，他只是不再想做一个男人，这其中有些区别，只是大多数人往往将它们混淆。

夏之光发现得很早，早在翟潇闻进入青春期之前，他第一次钻进翟潇闻的衣柜，在堆叠的衬衫和运动服下看到一条粉红色的裙子。事情源于一场恶作剧，翟潇闻下楼买饮料，夏之光藏起来，想吓他一跳，一个小小的恶作剧，像他们无数次在学校里排演过的那样，男孩间的玩笑。夏之光与裙子面面相觑，他感到尴尬，无所适从，这裙子，也许是翟潇闻妈妈的，也许是他某个姐妹的，甚至，有可能翟潇闻背着他偷偷谈了恋爱，这是他甜蜜的小女友的。妈的，夏之光在脑子里过了所有裙子可能拥有者的面孔，感到一种至深的背叛。妈的，一定是谈恋爱了，居然不告诉他。

夏之光抓了一把裙子，像是要泄愤，突然听到开门锁的声音，他从柜子里钻出来，听着翟潇闻轻而细微的脚步声向房间走来。他慌乱地躲进床下，之前策划好的恶作剧被忘得一干二净，他做贼心虚地不敢面对翟潇闻。床下有灰，很脏，夏之光头稍微抬一下就能碰到床板，翟潇闻浅蓝色的床单垂下来，与地面间形成一道小缝。

夏之光！夏之光？他听见翟潇闻在找他，床板往下陷，翟潇闻坐到了床上。什么人啊，不说一声就走了……他听见翟潇闻抱怨，两腿垂下来，露出一截细白的小腿。翟潇闻的腿很漂亮，白细而直，穿那条粉色的裙子一定很好看。夏之光开始啃手，被自己神经质一样的灵光一现吓住，连呼吸都停滞。

翟潇闻在床上坐了一会儿，起床走向衣柜。夏之光眼神随那双小腿移动，翟潇闻把运动裤脱下来，在柜子里摩挲了一会儿，将那片粉色布料从下往上套上身体。夏之光把手指咬痛，怎么会这样，裙子是翟潇闻的，他真是万万没有想到，也不敢想到，他最好的朋友，好同学，好伙伴，和他一起揪女生辫子的好同伙，居然穿裙子。夏之光小小的脑壳转不过来，他不敢想，翟潇闻怎么会穿裙子。翟潇闻后来穿着那条裙子，在床上睡着了，夏之光躲在床底下咬手，咬出一排深深的牙印。这份背叛，比翟潇闻背着他谈恋爱，要严重千百倍。他不记得自己是怎么离开翟潇闻他家的，只是从今往后，他不再敢看翟潇闻的眼睛。

那片粉红色，从此被烙进夏之光的脑子里。像一道伤口，变质了，发炎了，夏之光觉得自己出了毛病，日日夜夜，无时无刻，粉红色的裙子，翟潇闻，他的心红肿发痛，感到不可理喻。他开始有意识的远离翟潇闻，翟潇闻一开始还很奇怪，缠着他要一个解释，他能说什么，他连质问都不好意思开口。后来翟潇闻也不来找他，他粉红色的伤口逐渐结疤，一切都能回归正轨，他又会有新的，最好的朋友。

青春期，一种新的阵痛开始了，绵延不绝的生长痛日以继夜地折磨着年轻人。翟潇闻也有了新的好朋友，任豪，还有几个外班的男生。夏之光和他一同进入高中，不再同班的旧时好友，走廊碰面点头打招呼也会尴尬的程度。唯一可以打交道的机会是在篮球场上，翟潇闻打篮球很烂，但任豪打得很厉害，每次翟潇闻丧气的下场，任豪都会去安慰他，摸一把他汗湿的柔软头发，再捏捏后颈，寻常兄弟的做法。夏之光看在眼里，心里像是憋了一口气，打比赛时怼着任豪一个人使劲儿，疯狗一样，被队友骂骂咧咧的赶下场。真的疯了，有病，夏之光仰着脖子灌水，余光瞥见翟潇闻给任豪擦汗，亲昵胜过寻常。翟潇闻和任豪共喝一瓶水，喝的太猛，水从嘴角漏出来，沿着脖颈滑进衣领，像一滴无意识的汗珠，也像眼泪。夏之光喝空一瓶，把塑料瓶扔进垃圾桶。

某一天夜晚，夏之光做了一个梦。梦里他躲在衣柜里，从百叶格露出一只眼睛，看见翟潇闻对着镜子穿他那条粉红色的裙子，他别别扭扭的把裙子套上抽条的少年身躯，两条腿晃晃悠悠的，站不稳。夏之光的裤裆鼓起来，第一次有这种感觉，他捂住自己的裤裆，越捂越硬，索性上下抚摸起来，但是不够，还不够，他要翟潇闻给他摸，翟潇闻，穿着他粉色的裙子，给他摸摸，最好是坐上来，他们要吻在一起，然后做爱。夏之光懵懂地射了，模糊间仿佛看见翟潇闻凑过来舔他的眼皮，湿漉漉的，用那把软软的嗓音喊他光光，光光，像小时候一样。夏之光从梦中惊醒，内裤湿了一大片，那天他以为翟潇闻是妖精，是天使，梦里就能把人给害了。

夏之光藏着这份隐秘的欲望，若无其事的每天上学。在走廊里碰见春梦对象，头也不敢抬，眼神乱飘。翟潇闻再不找他讲话了，每天和任豪还有其他几个人腻在一起，焉栩嘉，张颜齐，别的人他连名字都不知道。夏之光养成了咬手的坏毛病，他看着翟潇闻和他的好朋友们走在一起，感到一点胃痛，痛了就咬手，一定要咬到见血，才算罢休。

小翟，漂亮的小翟，也会掉进泥地吗？翟潇闻上课的时候抄笔记，抄两行，抬头看看黑板，再低头的时候，笔记本上多了两滴血。起初是两滴血，后来血越滴越多，涌出来了，满手都是，翟潇闻举手打报告，老师一看，血糊了半脸。翟潇闻仰着脑袋，一手捂着鼻子，往洗手间走去了。途经夏之光的教室，夏之光没有专心，一直盯着窗外，流血的翟潇闻撞进视线，像被人提着线一样走过去了。

夏之光感觉一股热流冲上脑袋，手心开始出汗，他忍不住，又开始咬手。等了五分钟，他举手告退，出了教室门，慌慌张张地冲进洗手间，听见最里间传来呻吟声。太熟悉了，这种声音，小猫一样的叫声，软软的，腻腻的，无数次在他梦里出现过的。操。还有另一种声音，夏之光不愿承认，另一个男生的低沉的粗喘，低声出气，以及，粘稠的肉体碰撞的声音。

他妈的，夏之光一瞬间暴怒，又很想死。翟潇闻在被别人操，他的春梦对象，儿时好友，在被不知道哪里来的人操。他想转身就走，却情不自禁地靠近，蹑手蹑脚，走进隔壁的隔间。他趴下去看，两个人，四只腿，他很轻松地辨认出属于翟潇闻的，细瘦，白嫩，在后面人的撞击下微微发抖。内裤挂在他脚踝上，粉色的，上面居然印了一只兔子。夏之光心想，翟潇闻是真的不想做男人了。至于后面的人，穿了一双全校只有一个人穿的篮球鞋，限量版，属于任豪。翟潇闻，在被任豪操。

夏之光感觉头脑发昏，他以为是被气的，但好像又不是，另一种异样的感觉蛇一样爬上他的脊椎，钻进他的脑袋，逐渐吞噬掉他仅存的理智。他鬼使神差地站到马桶上，悄悄探出头来，偷窥翟潇闻和他的新情人做爱。翟潇闻一只手捂着鼻子，纸巾上沾满了血，血没流够，慢慢淌下来，淌到下巴上，流进衣服里。任豪一只手箍住他下巴，一只手揽着他的腰，狠狠地干他的宝贝。可恶，翟潇闻居然在笑，一边流血一边被操，还能笑得出声。夏之光几乎是恶狠狠地盯着他，像要把他凿在墙上，翟潇闻仰起头小声尖叫，爽到了，喉结上下滚动，血流的更多。

翟潇闻一眼看到他，露出他那种惯常的轻浮笑容，眼角堆起一种很有风情的神色，戏谑的勾引。夏之光亲爱的小女孩。每当翟潇闻露出这种引诱的深情，夏之光都恨不得把他杀了，好恶心，怎么可以对谁都作出这种表情，好贱好贱。翟潇闻眯起眼睛看他，手心里是自己流的血，抹在白瓷砖上，留下一片红色。挑衅。夏之光想，翟潇闻在笑他，你不敢，你不敢这样，你是不是不敢？

任豪不是温柔的情人，在性事上自私的要命，他把翟潇闻翻过来倒过去，因为流血而更加兴奋，阴茎贯穿翟潇闻细窄的穴，要把他插穿。翟潇闻被弄疼了，两手无力地拍打任豪的背，脚趾无意识痉挛，后脑勺磕在瓷砖上，闷闷得响。任豪一边操他一边撕咬他的嘴唇，把他果冻花瓣一样的嘴唇咬到红肿，混着翟潇闻流的血，又腥又野。夏之光看在眼里，小时候他也留意过那特别的嘴唇，嘟起来的，他说那是小猪嘴巴。好讨厌，任豪做了他一直想做的事，凭什么。

翟潇闻很疼，收回那些外放的勾引，他小声求饶，别弄了任豪，可以了。  
不够，这么快就不行了？任豪咬上他的喉结，引来一声惊喘。胯下更加猛烈地鞭挞，粗大的阴茎进出间翻起穴口的红肉，戳到某个点，翟潇闻掉下泪来。又痛又爽，全是折磨。  
不行了不行了，求求你了！翟潇闻发出哭腔，下意识向上看去，微微偏头，露出脆弱的神态，像是求救。夏之光红了眼睛，胯下硬得发痛，他咬住嘴唇，强忍着不发一声。

闻闻，闻闻……任豪痴迷地呢喃，好想把你吃掉啊。你这个变态！翟潇闻呜呜的小声啜泣，被任豪反剪双手按在墙上。  
难道不是你先允许的吗……任豪蹭上他的脖颈，将他的双腿狠狠掰开。是你流着血，还要我操你的……  
妈的，这个婊子。夏之光眼前发黑，险些从马桶上掉下去。


	2. Chapter 2

翟潇闻要被干死了。夏之光捏紧拳头，浑身发疼，好像被操的是他。翟潇闻恶劣地邀请他加入一场围观，鄙夷他怯懦的瑟缩和伪装，把他从头至尾劈开，不要他好活。

任豪……任豪……停下停下！翟潇闻气若游丝地推拒着，却无济于事，任豪像一头失控的野兽，只知使出蛮力，要把眼前的人操晕过去。

这完全是翟潇闻自找的，我们倒回去看看，会发现夏之光对其的评价十分准确。翟潇闻捂着鼻子走进厕所隔间，任豪在门外洗手，然后我们的闻闻打开门，血流到嘴唇上、下巴上，滴滴答答的往下掉。他说，任豪，想做爱吗？我可以先给你口。

任豪愣住了，在此之前，他们只是朋友，你明白吗，就是寻常意义的兄弟，不附带性爱体验。但是早在翟潇闻发出邀请之前，任豪心里就已经存在非分之想，因为翟潇闻这种人，天生诱人，喝水时，擦汗时，趴下去睡觉脸颊肉被挤住时，嘟起小猪嘴巴时，用细细的腕子拿起纸巾擦血时……无时无刻不叫人心头发痒。他一直害怕自己某天忍不住对翟潇闻做出些什么，然后翟潇闻会哭喊着骂他，再也不理他。可现在的情况，怎么讲……只能说翟潇闻真的是个婊子。

任豪和他接吻，用力撕咬，毫无怜惜。翟潇闻摸摸他的脸笑了，任豪，你怎么这么凶呀，你对你那些女朋友也这样吗？任豪扒下他的裤子，弹了弹翟潇闻的粉红兔子内裤。别说话。  
任豪虽然不温柔，但是很厉害，没两下先给翟潇闻摸射了，就着一点润滑直接捅进他的后面，撕裂的疼。啊！翟潇闻痛到小声抽泣，掉下几滴眼泪，尚未完全止住的血又开始流，和眼泪一起掉。我好疼啊……怎么这么疼啊……翟潇闻细白的手紧紧扒住墙壁，指关节泛出紧张的白色。求求你轻点吧……翟潇闻小声讨饶。任豪亲了亲他的耳朵，忍一下，一会儿就爽了，我还以为你经验很丰富呢。

翟潇闻耳朵红透了，赤裸的脖颈皮肤也潮红一片，任豪很有技巧的在他穴里钻研，很快找到那个让他攀上极乐的点，一下一下大开大合的研磨。任豪的撞击引来一阵快活的呻吟，怕被别人听见，翟潇闻捂住自己的嘴巴，从指缝里溢出几声猫一样的呜咽。他在等人。他是故意的，翟潇闻摇晃着经过夏之光所在教室时就知道了，夏之光一定会来的，夏之光现在就会来。

他抬头往上看，看见了那个偷窥的人。他朝夏之光笑了一下，算是打个招呼，怎么样，看得爽不爽，是不是比你所有做过的春梦都要来得带劲儿。任豪发觉他的走神，惩罚似的狠狠捣了起来，翟潇闻痛得不行，但是好爽，真的太爽了，穴里又痛又痒，泥泞一片，被操坏了。他哭起来，求任豪停下，被操坏也可以，但是真的好疼啊，他想要一点温柔的亲吻。任豪知道他那点心思，他也看见夏之光了，任豪想操翟潇闻很久了，但他知道翟潇闻心里有个人，在那个人操到翟潇闻之前，他们谁也别想得逞。可惜，夏之光榆木脑袋，翟潇闻为了刺激他，反倒让他抢了先。

任豪紧紧箍住翟潇闻的手腕，凶到勒出红痕，又发狂一样咬上他的脖颈，粉嫩的乳头，用力咬啮撕扯，恶狠狠的蹂躏。他气死了，翟潇闻居然利用他。他去舔翟潇闻人中附近的血，流连在翟潇闻唇舌之间，霸占翟潇闻的身体，向上看去，死死盯住夏之光。怎么样，他是我的。

夏之光看着一场性爱逐渐发展成暴行，翟潇闻痛死了，边哭边呻吟，还能抽空冲他笑一笑。他知道翟潇闻就吃这一套，一个喜欢受虐的小婊子。任豪最后狠命捣了两下，射进去了，又抽出来，抓着翟潇闻的头发按下去，射在他脸上。精液顺着翟潇闻的鼻梁淌下去，和血混在一起，翟潇闻伸出舌尖舔了一下，泪眼盈盈的透出轻浮笑意。轻浮，但是苦。任豪长吁一口气，抱住翟潇闻的脑袋亲了一口，闻闻，你太棒了，我好爱你。语气迷恋，一如真心情人。翟潇闻轻轻推开他，眼神涣散，你滚吧。

任豪好整以暇地走出去洗了手，望了夏之光所在隔间片刻，转身走出去了。

夏之光看着翟潇闻无力地靠在瓷砖上，站不稳一样扶住腰，缓缓滑下去。身上一片狼藉，裤子也没穿好，粉红兔子内裤松松垮垮挂在腿上，精液从大腿根部流下，划出一道色情的痕迹，脸上的精液混着血淌下来，嘴唇红肿，脏兮兮的。翟潇闻抬头看他，出声问道，这么喜欢看吗。看的爽吗。语调平稳，不像问句，翟潇闻笃定夏之光此时无法保持冷静，他猜夏之光恨不得立刻冲上来强奸他。

他只猜错一点。夏之光确实很想冲上来强奸他，并且强奸完就要把他杀了，杀了他再自杀，这样再也不用活生生看着他糟蹋自己。他俩永远都是干净的了，以死谢罪，小翟永远属于他，在死亡面前，所有青少年的小情小爱，小嫉妒小试探，都无所谓。他们再不会痛了。

想操我吗，夏之光。翟潇闻问他。翟潇闻一片狼藉地跌倒在地，还有脸面邀请他。来啊，免费的，我可以先给你口。

下一个是谁，你还打算找谁。夏之光问。

张颜齐，焉栩嘉，随便谁。翟潇闻笑了起来，眼睛弯弯的，嘴角勾起来，连血也变甜蜜。我好爱你们。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我的爱太脏了，但我的爱人比我的爱更脏。

好几天没有见到夏之光了，自从上次洗手间见面之后，夏之光没有和他讲过一句话。夏之光有意在躲他。

唯一一次见面，走廊迎面撞上，翟潇闻盯住夏之光，放出微笑，眼睛眯起来，擦肩而过时手指勾住夏之光的手掌，挠挠他的手心，一只坏心眼的小猫。夏之光目光躲闪，僵硬片刻，猛的攒住翟潇闻的手腕，紧紧勒住，半天没放手。

你干什么啊，放开我……是不是有病！翟潇闻嘻嘻笑笑的，半推半就地往外抽自己手腕。夏之光一言不发地放了手，闷着头往前走远了。翟潇闻望着夏之光逃离的背影，伸出舌尖舔了一下被他勒出的一道红痕。太贱了，怎么会有这么贱的人。上次从卫生间出来，夏之光把翟潇闻一个人扔在那里，硬着个裤裆走回教室，下课后碰见任豪，尴尬得手都不知道往哪摆。任豪瞄他一眼，笑了，纯情处男，就这点儿出息。

下一个是谁……下一个是谁。夏之光躺在床上自慰，一边撸动茎身一边想翟潇闻，翟潇闻还要找多少个男人才会真正允许他，允许他夏之光付出真心呢。翟潇闻很贱，同时也很诱人，脏兮兮地坐在地上，可怜巴巴的，却只能引起他更强烈的暴虐欲望，想把他按在地上狠狠地操，想把他操到哭着求饶，想在他脖颈上栓上铁链，想把他永远锁在自己身边，想在他身上纹自己的名字，想把他吃进肚子，想让他彻彻底底属于自己……可他自己又何尝不贱呢？想着翟潇闻被任豪操过之后的样子，满脸都是任豪的精液，股间小口一张一翕，红肿不堪，流出来属于别人的精液，想着这样脏的翟潇闻，他也能硬到痛不欲生。他才是最贱的，夏之光喘息着高潮，同时想通了这个道理，眼泪和精液一起流出来，夏之光把脸埋进枕头，小声哭了起来。

翟潇闻在某个课间被任豪拦住了。任豪一把将他拉进厕所隔间，要求他将一个跳蛋塞进后面，并且要夹着这玩意儿去上下节体育课。翟潇闻拒绝了一下，任豪又开始亲他，温温柔柔的，哄骗他，叫他宝宝，亲爱的宝宝，塞给我看看嘛。翟潇闻被他哄得发懵，鬼使神差地同意了，将跳蛋塞进体内，伸手去拿控制器，却被任豪一把拿走。啧，宝贝，这东西可不能给你。任豪露出得逞的笑容，猛的将控制器档数调大，翟潇闻浑身过电一样，一股剧烈的酥麻感从尾椎窜上天灵盖，他弯下腰，受不了一样抓住任豪的衣摆。停下……停下任豪！翟潇闻从喉咙里磨出呻吟，承受着体内疯狂震动的小东西的折磨。他不想这样，但是他有点怕任豪，所以不敢拒绝。任豪关了控制器，拍了拍翟潇闻的屁股，夹好了，上体育课去吧。我会远远关注你的，你乖一点，不许取出来，否则我随时打开哦。

翟潇闻红着眼睛看任豪给他抛了个飞吻，别别扭扭地走去了操场。

不能在人多的地方呆着了。翟潇闻环顾四周，到处都是人，年轻活力的高中生们，健康，热气蓬勃，而他自己呢，一个穴里夹着跳蛋的变态，被人操了又随意玩弄的傻逼。一个真心永远无法被看到的婊子。他一瘸一拐地走向器材室，提防着任豪随时在某个角落突然按下控制器。器材室一般没有什么人，他可以进去偷偷把跳蛋取出来。

翟潇闻溜进门开了一条小缝的器材室，把门反锁，找了一个角落开始脱裤子。他把裤子褪到脚踝，犹犹豫豫地将内裤扯下来，手指扒开自己白而浑圆的屁股，艰难地探进一根手指搜寻。器材室的窗帘被拉上，只露出一道窄缝，阳光从缝里洒进来，照亮翟潇闻雪白的大腿，光线下浮动的灰尘飘旋在空气中，恍若梦境。

嘶……找到了。翟潇闻捏住跳蛋，长吁一口气，正要把东西拿出来，突然被人从背后狠狠抱住，随机一阵天旋地转，被横抱着压在了器材室里的海绵垫上。任豪任豪我错了！不要在这里……翟潇闻在一片昏暗中胡乱地叫着，小脸吓得发白，哆哆嗦嗦地推拒着身上的人。呼……身上的人凑在他耳边讲话，喷出一小股湿热的气流，引得他浑身发抖。看看清楚，谁是任豪？任豪操过你吗。压住他的人低声笑起来，一边笑一边伸手揉他的屁股，屁股怎么这么软，活该被人操吧。说完，又低头啃他脖颈，粗暴地吮吻，一路向下，把他的校服撩上去，吸他的乳头，不能算吸，几乎算是恶狠狠地撕咬，把翟潇闻疼的乱扭。

翟潇闻发现自己硬了，后面也有了反应。他心里骂自己，被人随便摸两下也能有感觉，夏之光是对的，他真的是个婊子。就是欠操。他为这一发现红了眼眶，眼泪不受控制的流出来，又很快被身上的人舔走。他努力辨别，灰暗中看出那人模糊的轮廓，张颜齐。同班的体育生，平时一起打球，不算特别熟，因为任豪的缘故会在一起玩。

张颜齐压着他，空出两根手指塞进他后穴，摸到跳蛋，又低声笑起来，你刚才就是在摸这玩意儿？翟潇闻涨红了脸，嗫嚅着说没有。这么骚啊你，之前怎么没看出来？任豪已经操过你了吧。张颜齐恶劣地把跳蛋又往里塞了塞，引得翟潇闻涨得把脑袋往海绵垫子上撞。你放过我吧求求你了……他小声请求。张颜齐把自己的家伙掏出来，怎么可能呢小宝贝，你知道我想上你想多久了吗。

张颜齐有点喜欢翟潇闻，但也没有很喜欢。他只是想干他，青春期的少年男孩欲望无处发泄，翟潇闻平时软软呼呼的在他眼前晃来晃去，抱着任豪蹭来蹭去，把他这个旁观的人给看硬了无数次。他知道任豪和翟潇闻做过了，他看的很清楚，这两个人，还有外班那个名叫夏之光的男生之间的破事儿。他心里隐隐有点妒忌，凭什么翟潇闻可以给任豪操，不可以给他操。他存着这点小心思接近翟潇闻，却发现这家伙有点近乎痴傻的天真，每天毫不掩饰地释放诱人气质，从不知收敛。他每天偷偷观察翟潇闻，却发现自己在欲望的漩涡中越陷越深，缴械投降，向名为引诱的特质屈膝臣服。

这天是偶然发生的小小转折。他训练完躲在器材室摆放海绵垫的角落里睡觉，却无意中看见翟潇闻进来。猎物自己踩进蓄谋已久的野兽老巢，连陷阱也无需设置。张颜齐呆呆地看着翟潇闻脱下内裤，沉睡的欲望瞬间被点燃，他顾不得那么多了，他要得到这个人，立刻就要。

他顶开翟潇闻窄小的甬道入口，无甚前戏，直接捅进去。翟潇闻的穴肉热而湿滑，紧紧包裹住他的前端，他咬咬牙狠命顶入，贯穿到底。翟潇闻体内的跳蛋也因此被推向更深处，顶得翟潇闻仰起脖颈无声喘息，像一尾脱水的鱼。他的手指紧紧扣住张颜齐的肩膀，晕晕乎乎地呢喃，不要不要，求你了……好疼……真的好疼……翟潇闻感觉自己要死了。张颜齐太大了，他根本吃不进去。真的受不了……为什么他们要这样对他。翟潇闻很委屈，啜泣起来，心里涌起一股无名火，猛地挣脱开张颜齐的桎梏，拼命翻过身来，想站起来逃跑，结果腿一软，又瘫倒在垫子上。

张颜齐被他推得一个趔趄，眼神暗下来，上前将他按在地上，抓住他一撮头发，附在翟潇闻耳边说，你老实点，大家都能爽。翟潇闻试图踢他，却被一把抓住脚踝，并没怎么锻炼的身体终究敌不过体育生强健的体魄，翟潇闻看着瘦，其实一身软肉，白白嫩嫩，一掐仿佛能出水。张颜齐从旁边捡来一根跳绳，把翟潇闻双手绑在一起，勒得他生疼，却挣脱不开，只得在身下无力摇晃。张颜齐把翟潇闻翻过去，拉开他两条腿，顶进去，粗暴的顶弄起来，把翟潇闻顶得不住向前。

操。你怎么这么紧。张颜齐一边操他一边按住他的小腹，试图找出一点自己的形状。翟潇闻在这场强迫的性事里备受折辱，起初只有疼痛，后来倒也尝出一点滋味，紧咬着下唇不让自己呻吟出声，却被张颜齐掰开嘴巴，伸进一根指头搅弄他的舌头。他口水留下来，眼泪也掉下来，呜呜的哭，他脑子里浮现出夏之光鄙夷的目光，心里凉了大片。夏之光，夏之光……救救我吧。他小声喊着夏之光的名字，却被张颜齐扣住下巴被迫抬起头，你在喊谁，现在操你的人是谁？翟潇闻泪眼朦胧地瞪着他，讲脏话骂他，但由于声音变调，反倒像是勾引。张颜齐嗤笑一声，发力干了起来，顶住最让人崩溃的那点狠狠挤压，把翟潇闻操得直翻白眼，泪水糊了一脸。受不了了……真的不行了，你轻一点吧求求你了……翟潇闻觉得自己要被操疯了，又觉得自己好脏，脏的要命。

但其实，张颜齐垂下头舔去他的眼泪，我挺喜欢你的。翟潇闻侧过头避开他，你放过我吧。张颜齐蹭了蹭他的脸，谁让你天天勾引我……你跟任豪的那些事，我全知道。翟潇闻正准备反驳，体内突然一阵震动，沉寂许久的跳蛋突然剧烈颤起来，他大脑一片空白，眼前火星飞溅。完了，完了，任豪发现他不见了在找他。他想开口说话，体内的跳蛋和张颜齐的侵入却让他闭了嘴，他不敢想任豪看到这一幕会做出什么事。他控制不住的叫出声来，大声呻吟，张颜齐捂住他的嘴，你想死啊！他死死盯住张颜齐昏暗中的眼睛，颤抖着达到高潮，尖叫出声，浑身痉挛。张颜齐拔出自己的阴茎，趁着他喘息的空当强行抵住他的嘴唇，射在他唇上。翟潇闻被呛住，剧烈的咳嗽起来，整个人水里捞出来一样瘫在地上，低着头笑了，干涩，窒息。爽吗张颜齐，爽不爽。张颜齐摸摸他的脸，任豪可以，我也可以。

咚，咚，咚。门外传来不紧不慢敲击窗户的声音，一个人沿路敲下来，敲到器材室的窗户停下来，翟潇闻体内的跳蛋突然不动了，一股新的恐惧漫上心头。任豪发现他了。

门被敲响。任豪的声音在门口响起来。有人吗。我发现了哦。

翟潇闻浑身发抖，身上一阵冰凉。不仅是任豪，他还听见了另一个人的声音。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那一瞬间，张颜齐胡莽的少年之心里第一次被倒映下一种美的感念，他的肉欲，愧疚，爱和美的痛苦交杂在一处，血肉横飞的内心活动要把他钝感的心智压垮。

哐哐哐。任豪不疾不徐地敲着门，一下一下，每一声都冲击着翟潇闻脆弱的神经。他现在这副样子，没有办法见任何人。穴里塞着跳蛋，脸上沾着张颜齐的精液，校服被撩到胸乳之上，手腕被跳绳绑在一起，麻木发痛，两腿大敞，红肿的穴肉被张颜齐操得合不拢，一朵烂熟的鲜花，散发着淫靡的骚气。翟潇闻自己都唾弃自己。

他眼眶酸涩起来，含了一汪泪，恳求似地望向张颜齐。求求你了，帮帮我。张颜齐看他泪眼汪汪的，一时有些恍惚。他想到翟潇闻平时的样子，永远都在笑，糯米团子一样撒娇，没有一块他捂不化的坚冰，没有一颗不会被他引诱的心脏。明艳，甜蜜，娇纵，被爱惯坏的小美人。那样的翟潇闻，如今被他，或者说被他们，践踏成这副样子，漂亮的小翟被狠狠拖进泥地。张颜齐有一瞬间不忍心，但这种情绪太复杂，他一时半会儿难以消化，怔愣片刻，他上前去把跳绳解开，掏出纸巾给翟潇闻简单清洁了一下，帮他把被折腾的乱七八糟的衣服拉好。翟潇闻软着身子被他扶起来，没长手似的任由张颜齐摆弄，张颜齐把他的兔子内裤拉上来，末了拍拍他屁股，又忍不住抱着脑袋亲了个嘴。

砰砰砰，任豪又开始敲门。你不出来我撬锁进去了哦，闻闻。张颜齐过去打开窗户，器材室在一楼，逃跑很便利，他做贼心虚，留恋地看了翟潇闻一眼，翟潇闻没看他，眼眶红红，嘴唇被亲得发肿，斜靠在篮球架上，像是死了一样。那一瞬间，张颜齐胡莽的少年之心里第一次被倒映下一种美的感念，他的肉欲，愧疚，爱和美的痛苦交杂在一处，血肉横飞的内心活动要把他钝感的心智压垮。再见了，闻闻。他翻出窗户，冲着翟潇闻无声喊到，翟潇闻听不见，也没有看他。阳光慷慨地铺进昏暗的器材室，照亮翟潇闻一半身影。

翟潇闻慢腾腾挪过去给任豪开门。他刚才不仅听见了任豪的声音，还有一个人，他很熟，焉栩嘉，天天一块玩的好朋友，夏之光同班同学，和他俩关系都很好。

门吱呀一声被打开了，露出任豪戏谑的笑脸。任豪抱着胳膊靠在门框上下打量他，焉栩嘉站在他旁边，没什么表情，看不出情绪。翟潇闻尴尬得摸摸鼻子，被任豪一把拉过手腕，被跳绳勒过的痕迹一览无余。任豪伸手触他嘴唇，又瞟了眼他手腕上的红痕，故意问他，这什么啊。翟潇闻心虚地看了看焉栩嘉，小声说，别在这儿行吗。任豪仿佛打定主意要看他笑话，这么骚啊你，一天不操你就急着找男人，刚是跟谁啊，夏之光还是……话音未落，翟潇闻一把揪住他的领子，一拳挥向他脸上，可惜手臂被束缚太久，身体又极度疲惫，挥拳挥得轻飘飘的，倒像是撒娇。任豪轻松避开，反手把他扭住，将他抵在墙上，另只手掏出控制器，一双眼睛深得像黑色的泉水，隐隐透出狠戾。翟潇闻惊恐地盯着控制器，不自然地望向焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉撇撇嘴巴，露出微妙的表情。

这么不听话……我不是早说了叫你乖一点嘛。任豪笑了起来，将控制器一下子调到最大档。翟潇闻浑身颤栗起来，刚被操弄过的身体敏感异常，跳蛋在穴道内震动，疯狂碾过那一小块突起，他被任豪按在墙上，几乎站不住，仿佛站着就能高潮，前面又不受控制的硬了起来，干涩的穴里开始变得湿润，往外渗出液体。翟潇闻又忍不住的流眼泪，不如死了算了，这样的被当做玩物一样对待，到底是为什么啊。他委屈得要命，又没有愤怒的力气，只能呻吟着发出哭腔，毫无威慑力地质问任豪为什么要这么对他。任豪眼神一瞬间凶狠起来，盯住他朦胧地双眼，一字一句地告诉他，因为我想操你，我想要你只被我操，但是你太贱了，你还想着别人。湿乎乎的热气喷吐在翟潇闻脸上，泪珠从眼眶滚落，翟潇闻哭着笑起来，毫无顾忌地将头砸向任豪肩膀，疯了一样咧开嘴巴。你们都只是想操我，哈哈，那就来操吧，我就是个婊子，怎么样，来啊，包爽。

焉栩嘉把这一切看在眼里，突然产生了一个想法。他挺喜欢翟潇闻的，也知道任豪和翟潇闻睡过了，他和夏之光翟潇闻一起长大，明白夏之光对翟潇闻那点儿歪心思。至于这点儿心思到底是关乎爱还是关乎欲，亦或两者兼而有之纠缠不休，他也无从得知，但自从他某天半夜听到夏之光边打飞机边小声喊翟潇闻的名字后，他就意识到至少在性方面，夏之光和他有着同样的欲望。焉栩嘉一直以为自己是唯一一个知道翟潇闻喜欢偷偷穿裙子的人。小时候翟潇闻和他玩交换秘密的游戏，翟潇闻说有个大秘密，让他拿重要的事情交换。他把自己qq号密码告诉翟潇闻了，换来一个穿裙子的小美人。不得不说，翟潇闻穿裙子很美，是那种撕开他少年幻想的美法，刺痛脑海，钻进梦乡，使他震撼当场，催熟他，要他在每一个辗转难眠的夜晚经历一遍青春期热潮。任豪上过翟潇闻，他有点心痒，刚才在器材室里，翟潇闻又跟一个人睡了，不知道是谁。他想着翟潇闻被压在某个人身下狠干的情景，看着翟潇闻被任豪逼在墙角动弹不得，忍受着体内小东西折磨，肿着嘴唇流着眼泪不住扭动呻吟的样子……一股情热在他心里蠢蠢欲动，烧得人发慌。如果夏之光看到这一幕，会怎么想呢？夏之光，好兄弟夏之光，处处跟他比着，比成绩，比运动，从小到大被人拿着比来比去的夏之光，假如他先占有了翟潇闻，夏之光会怎么想呢。

焉栩嘉舔舔嘴唇，拍拍任豪的肩膀。你先放过他吧，我有个想法。任豪松开手，关了控制器。翟潇闻生生达到高潮，绷紧全身神经不让自己失态到尖叫出声，任豪一松手便支撑不住的跌坐在地，将自己缩在角落里，浑身发抖。焉栩嘉附在任豪耳边讲了几句，任豪视线一直围着翟潇闻逡巡，像是划定领地的野兽，翟潇闻抱着膝盖瑟缩着，眼睛盯着地面。任豪犹豫片刻，和焉栩嘉达成了共识。他拽过翟潇闻的胳膊，架住他，几乎是挟着他行走，翟潇闻推开他，一言不发，一瘸一拐地往前走着。他想通了，他要远离这些人，他现在就去找夏之光，他要把自己的真心剖出来，给夏之光看看。

他太脏太贱，就只剩下一点真心了。这是他在晕倒前的最后一个念头。翟潇闻感到一阵天旋地转，随即倒在地上。阳光洒遍全身，干干净净的。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏之光拿目光抚摸他，又像持一把刀子搁在他喉管，好像他要说出什么谶言，说出来，他俩全完蛋。

翟潇闻醒来的时候已经临近傍晚。窗外橙紫的晚霞映进室内，照在雪白的被子上，荡漾出一种怅然若失的情绪。他睁开眼睛，一瞬间以为自己还在器材室内，哆嗦了一下，看见趴在床边小憩的人。是夏之光。他环顾四周，发现自己正躺在学校的医务室里。他扒开被子，自己衣衫完整，伸手一摸，嘴唇上方有些干涸的血痂。

夏之光被他的动作惊醒，一眼对上翟潇闻泛着水光的双眼。翟潇闻头发细软，刘海柔顺的搭下来，稍微有些挡眼睛，嘴唇略略红肿，衬托得整个人更加天真。夏之光下意识握住翟潇闻的手，回过神来的时候又过电一样把手抽回来。他尴尬地站起来，既然你醒了，那我就走了。翟潇闻一声不吭地盯着他，把夏之光看得心里发虚。夏之光说，你流鼻血晕倒了，焉栩嘉和任……任豪一起把你送到医务室来的。翟潇闻依旧没有说话，只是直愣愣地看着他，像是要把他看穿。

我听焉栩嘉说你晕倒了，就想来看看你，毕竟……

毕竟什么呢。翟潇闻坐起来，心想。他看着夏之光柔软的目光，心里的话涌到喉咙口，他急切地想表达自己的心意，他一腔爱意揣在心里这么多年，早就发了酵，变得畸形，成为他一项难言之隐。夏之光，我……他开口，被自己沙哑的声音吓了一跳，都是哭出来的。夏之光拿目光抚摸他，又像持一把刀子搁在他喉管，好像他要说出什么谶言，说出来，他俩全完蛋。夏之光抢在他之前发问，你身上是什么？翟潇闻一愣，心意被吞回肚子。什么？夏之光拉过他的手腕，把他从床上拉起来，扶着他站到医务室的半身镜面前。翟潇闻凝视镜子里的自己，面色苍白，嘴唇红肿，人中处结了血痂，赤裸的脖颈往下一片红痕。他把衣领拉开，锁骨往下延伸至胸乳、肚脐，青紫的痕迹无一不昭示着这具身体曾遭受了怎样的蹂躏。他抬眼看夏之光，夏之光站在他身后，低着脑袋，不知在想些什么。

翟潇闻轻声笑了笑，把校服脱下来，上身赤裸。他把自己袒露在夏之光面前。抬头，夏之光，你好好看看我。翟潇闻目光捕捉夏之光，迫使他抬头，翟潇闻平时眼神很软，此时却像刀，直接剜进他心里，生疼。好看吗，夏之光。夏之光缓慢地把头靠在他背上，用额头感受他冰凉的皮肤触感，无声叹气。翟潇闻，你为什么要这么对自己。翟潇闻又笑了，这不完全是我能控制的事情。夏之光，你是不是喜欢我。他使用这种倒转的方式逼夏之光坦白，他把爱藏在心里太久，而使用现在这副身体讲爱，他讲不出口。

夏之光将头抵着他的背，头脑发昏，眼眶发热，泪水在重力牵引下掉在地上，沾到翟潇闻背上，和他雪白脊背上青紫红痕混在一起，美不胜收。这就是他的喜欢吧，他确实喜欢翟潇闻，喜欢到现在就想和他一起去死。就像眼泪混进雨里，把他背上这些属于别人的痕迹都冲刷干净，他们俩彻底坦诚。他恨死了，翟潇闻怎么能任由别人对他动手动脚，他到底想要什么。

你到底想要什么，翟潇闻。夏之光问他。

我想要爱啊，光光。翟潇闻从镜子里看夏之光的眼睛，从英气的眉峰看到眼下两颗小痣，他的光光。他的光光总是把他想的很复杂，他太爱揣测他，以为他想要太多。夏之光永远都不知道，他的娇纵，他的顺从，他的所有欲拒还迎，全部来源于对爱的渴求。从小到大，爱是他唯一的需求。他变得这么脏，这么贱，都是为了得到一份纯粹的爱，在此之前，他以为付出身体是唯一方式。听了他的回答，夏之光一瞬间变得很脆弱，身形整个塌下来，他的光光还小，扛不住这么大的词语，爱对于他来说太重了。给不给得起，他自己都不知道。

翟潇闻说完这句话就感到很累，被操弄之后又晕倒的疲惫一瞬间席上心头。他把衣服穿好，轻轻推开夏之光，扶着墙壁慢慢走出去了。夏之光没有跟上来，这次换他把夏之光抛在医务室，算是两清。

翟潇闻请假在家休息了一天。第二天去上学，下课后带着复习资料去自习室补作业，一推门看见焉栩嘉坐在最靠里的位置。焉栩嘉看见他进来，专程等他似的笑了一下，招招手叫他过去。翟潇闻犹豫了一下，还是过去了，轻轻坐在焉栩嘉旁边。

一开始相安无事，他补他的作业，焉栩嘉也安安静静地复习，一句话也没说。过了一会儿，一只手扒上翟潇闻的大腿，逐渐往里，在他裤裆处停下。翟潇闻吓了一跳，侧过头去，焉栩嘉目不斜视地盯着书本，右手却不安分的在他身上动来动去，翟潇闻猛地按住焉栩嘉的手，瞪着他。你干什么啊！翟潇闻小声怒斥。焉栩嘉勾了勾唇角，低头在手机里翻找了一会儿，然后把屏幕怼到翟潇闻面前。画面上赫然是翟潇闻被任豪逼到墙角的时候，隐忍的呻吟，扭动的腰胯，和那句大声的“我就是个婊子，来操我啊”翟潇闻只看了一眼就满脸通红，气得伸手去夺手机，焉栩嘉啧了一声，轻而易举把手机放进兜里。让我摸摸，这视频我立刻删掉，否则我就发学校网上，随你怎么办吧。焉栩嘉促狭地欣赏着翟潇闻手足无措的表情，重新把手放回翟潇闻裤裆，顺带着用力捏了一把。

翟潇闻没有反抗，无力地任由焉栩嘉上下其手。他还能怎么办呢？焉栩嘉隔着裤子大力揉捏他的阴茎，很快就让他有了反应。给他摸硬了，焉栩嘉却停了下来，凑近他耳边，含住他耳垂，小声说道，你钻到桌子底下去，给我含一下。翟潇闻瞪着他，气得抿紧嘴唇。焉栩嘉晃晃手机，耸了下肩膀。教室里没什么人，他俩坐在最后一排，没有人注意到他们。翟潇闻认命地蹲下去，趴在焉栩嘉桌子底下，脸冲着焉栩嘉的裤裆，却发现他早已硬得把裤子顶了起来。他妈的淫魔。翟潇闻心里暗骂，而与此同时，一种异样的刺激感涌上心头，他自己的阴茎也因此变得更硬，后穴也痒痒的有了反应。焉栩嘉实在是很好看的男孩，他并不亏。这样安慰自己，翟潇闻缩在狭窄的桌子下，两手扒在焉栩嘉大腿上，用牙齿叼住他裤链咬开，先隔着内裤舔了一下焉栩嘉硕大的龟头。焉栩嘉闷哼一声，空出一只手揪住翟潇闻的头发。翟潇闻把焉栩嘉的阴茎完全放出来，粗大的茎身仿佛还冒着热气，在翟潇闻脸上弹了一下，前端渗出晶亮的液体。翟潇闻含住焉栩嘉那家伙，很没技巧的舔弄起来，把焉栩嘉爽的头皮发麻。那玩意儿散发的咸腥味道充斥在翟潇闻口腔里，逼得他直呕，焉栩嘉往下按他的脑袋，把阴茎捅进他喉咙深处，引来他一阵窒息的呕吐欲望。就在他感觉自己几乎要闭过气的时候，焉栩嘉猛地松开他的头，他脑袋一下磕在桌子上，疼得眼泪瞬间出来了。焉栩嘉把他拖拖拉拉地拽起来，喘着粗气扯着他手臂将他拉出教室，自习室前排同学疑惑地转头来看，他俩却已经走出门了。

焉栩嘉猛地将他推进洗手间的隔间，凶狠地将他按在瓷砖墙上。翟潇闻，翟潇闻，焉栩嘉声音很低，不断喊他名字的时候有一种诱人的共振，把翟潇闻弄得晕晕乎乎。有那么一瞬间，即便焉栩嘉动作很粗暴，他也有一种被珍视的感觉，他的身体被渴求，他太清楚自己的勾人，他以此为豪。焉栩嘉比任豪和张颜齐更急躁，他扒下翟潇闻的裤子，立刻就准备捅进去。翟潇闻急得叫他，别别，你先扩张一下。焉栩嘉让他自己来，翟潇闻只好自己捅进去一根手指，又掰开自己的肉屁股，摆出羞耻的姿势，在焉栩嘉面前扩张，捅进两根手指进去的时候焉栩嘉就忍不住了，猛地按住他，直接插进去，并且一捅到底，进的很深，痛得翟潇闻一口咬住他手臂。嘶，你太紧了，放松点儿。

焉栩嘉一巴掌拍在他屁股上，翟潇闻只得努力放松，却仍然夹的焉栩嘉差点射出来。焉栩嘉不管翟潇闻疼不疼，直接干了起来，操了一会儿发现翟潇闻一声不吭，一看他小脸疼得煞白，额头上也冒出冷汗，他一摸两人相接处，摸到一点血。他太用力，翟潇闻有些撕裂了。操。焉栩嘉也不想伤到他，见翟潇闻眼泪掉出来，他温柔地凑过去吻他嘴唇，企图撬开他紧咬的牙关，却被翟潇闻避开了。要操你就快点。翟潇闻冷淡地拒绝他。焉栩嘉挑了下眉毛，你自找的哦。随即将翟潇闻翻过去压在墙上，两手掐着他的腰大力操干起来，翟潇闻被他顶的一耸一耸的，感觉自己像一条母狗一样。即使是在这样的性爱中，也会磨出快感，翟潇闻逐渐得趣，流露出小声的呻吟，哼哼唧唧的，带出尾音上扬的哭腔。

焉栩嘉还嫌不够，颠来倒去的折腾他，把他抱起来操，阴茎进入前所未有的深度，翟潇闻没有地方支撑，只好紧紧抱住他的脖子。太深了焉栩嘉！他小声哭喊起来，被颠得发抖，两腿晃悠着，又浪又欲。翟潇闻的穴肉被操到红肿，交合处发出令人面红耳赤的水声，刺激得翟潇闻不住摇头，焉栩嘉强迫他摸两人交合处，先前撕裂的伤口还在流血，混杂着其他液体，焉栩嘉沾了一手，全送进翟潇闻嘴里。翟潇闻脑子发热，感觉唇上一热，他一摸，又流了鼻血。呜，呜你放过我吧焉栩嘉！怎么总是这样，他永远会在性事中求饶，沉溺在不属于自己的欲望中，哭得不成人形，被伤害了这么多次还不吸取教训。焉栩嘉见他流鼻血，胡乱给他擦了两下，伸手在他软软的肚子上摸了摸，你被这么多人操过，会不会怀孕啊？翟潇闻哭着想扒开他，却被一把攥住手腕舔吻，焉栩嘉细细啃他腕骨，翟潇闻骂他神经病啊，焉栩嘉听得更加兴奋，附在他耳边讲，从今往后只给我一个人操好吗？我想射进去，让你给我怀个小孩儿。你滚，不许射进来，你给我滚！翟潇闻叫起来，害怕的推他。

太晚了小闻……焉栩嘉死死按住翟潇闻的屁股，大力顶撞两下就射了进去，又深又烫，翟潇闻涨红了脸却挣脱不得。焉栩嘉给他射的满满的，末了抽出来，精液顺着红肿的小口流出来，滴滴答答滑下白嫩的大腿，色情淫靡。翟潇闻猛地推开他，两腿颤抖着穿上裤子，我要杀了你焉栩嘉！他跌跌撞撞地将焉栩嘉撞开，指着他的脸，半晌一句话说不出来。喘了片刻，焉栩嘉作势要去扶他，翟潇闻仰着脖子，鼻血流了小半张脸，糊在嘴唇上，看着很惨烈。翟潇闻一把推开他，一言不发的走出洗手间。

焉栩嘉眯起眼睛望着翟潇闻离开的背影，像一只被折断的小雀儿，再也扑腾不起来的委屈。焉栩嘉掏出手机，想起他向任豪说出的计划。手机里有他刚偷偷录好的视频，翟潇闻趴在他胯下为他口交，被按在厕所后入。

他等了一会儿，朝翟潇闻离开的方向凝望一会儿，然后把视频发给了夏之光。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可能这就是他想象中的爱吧，爱就是两双通红的眼睛对望。

翟潇闻从小就知道自己和寻常男孩不太一样。

早在上小学的时候，班上男孩揪女孩子辫子、暗地里讨论掀女孩子裙子，他从不觉得这有什么意思，他只是有点羡慕女孩可以穿裙子。漂亮的裙子，粉红色的，他想象自己穿上之后的模样，原地转一圈，裙摆翻飞，好快乐。

夏之光和寻常男孩没什么不同，两人从小相识，夏之光调皮捣蛋，伙同他一块在班里上蹿下跳。翟潇闻虽然性格活泼，对于夏之光所热衷的喊打喊杀那一套却并不感冒，然而出于某种他自己也讲不清楚的原因，他从来不会拒绝夏之光的要求。

这个朦胧的诱人的原因贯穿翟潇闻的青春期，成为埋在他内心的一颗恶果，又甜蜜，又酸苦，常常在夜里引起阵痛。他日夜浇灌，却从没想过告诉唯一可采摘此果的那个人。

人生中第一次想将这个秘密暴露人前，是由于一个意外。那天他约夏之光在家玩，下楼买饮料，上来之后发现夏之光不见了。他打开衣柜，发现被微微翻乱的衣服。他无声笑起来，他知道夏之光没走，夏之光躲起来了，也许就在床底下。他要让夏之光发现这个秘密，他故意把自己剖开，袒露在偷窥者面前。

抱着一种放出所有筹码下注的疯狂，翟潇闻把衣服脱下来，从柜子里拿出裙子，套在身上。而后他穿着这条粉红色的裙子倒在床上，假装睡着。等了许久，床下有人窸窸窣窣地爬出来，翟潇闻紧闭双眼，心跳得飞快，粉红色裙子套在身上，像一根精美的礼品绑带，他赤裸裸暴露在他的小男孩面前，无处可藏。夏之光爬出来之后没有着急离开，而是在床前站了一会儿，凝视他。翟潇闻被盯得发毛，心里兴奋又害怕，即便他知道夏之光可能会被这样的他吓跑。

翟潇闻后来发现，夏之光好像真的被他吓跑了。那天之后，夏之光有意在疏远他。翟潇闻回家之后大哭了一场，是他自己偏不信邪，偏要赌那没有可能的可能。

我们的小翟，情史很简单，对爱没有太多要求，只要那一个。但他同时又很懦弱，不忍心拒绝别人，他将心比心，以为别人对他的欲念全部都来源于爱，他自己的爱那么重，为爱吃了这么多苦，他不好意思叫别人也吃他这份苦头。

被伤害也感到理所当然，因为爱不就是要受苦吗？没有苦，爱要贬值。

可现在翟潇闻不想要这些了，太痛了，被折磨，被折辱，如果这些就是爱的话，那他也承受不住了。他要找到夏之光，别别扭扭走了这么远的路，这次他要把心剖出来给他，血淋淋的一颗心，递到夏之光面前，他保证还有一口热气。

离开焉栩嘉之后，翟潇闻浑浑噩噩地在学校过了一天。放学后看见任豪朝他走过来，抓起书包就跑，拼了命地逃跑，他再也不想面对这群人了。

翟潇闻跑了一路，气喘吁吁地停下来，看见夏之光回家的背影。他顿住，傻愣愣地跟着走。跟了一段路，学生渐渐少了，傍晚的暖风吹拂过来，把翟潇闻的头发吹开，把心也吹得痒痒的，邻里饭菜香气飘散，一切都很正常、很完美，很好的时机。

夏之光，夏之光！翟潇闻叫起来，一声声的喊。夏之光停住脚步，回头看到了他。

翟潇闻心跳如擂，笑容一如往昔的灿烂。夏之光，你等我一下。夏之光没动，把头低下，两手紧紧抓住书包带子。翟潇闻跑过去，不敢碰他，小声道，我有事情跟你说。夏之光没抬头，盯着他鞋尖，你说吧。

翟潇闻豁出去一样笑了，他的光光好可爱，又害羞，再不说就晚了。

夏之光，我喜欢你。好喜欢你，很小的时候就喜欢你了。翟潇闻紧张得嘴唇都在抖，感觉鼻腔热热的，老毛病，他一紧张就容易流鼻血。

夏之光没有讲话，也没有抬头。翟潇闻等了很久，等到头脑发凉，他才意识到自己有可能要被拒绝。夏之光说，为什么还要骗我呢，那么多人还不够你玩吗。什么啊？翟潇闻愣住了，他一把抓住夏之光的胳膊，光光，我不是故意的，他们骗我，还逼迫我……

真的吗，翟潇闻，真的吗？夏之光突然抬起头，目光穿透翟潇闻，盯进他脑袋。翟潇闻急了，我对他们一点感情也没有，我只想要你一个。夏之光说，那好啊。

他拖住翟潇闻的胳膊，拽了一段路，七拐八拐，把他拖进街边一条无人的小巷里。他一把将翟潇闻按在墙上，然后掏出手机点开，翟潇闻从屏幕里看到自己，瘦白的男孩趴在一个人胯下口交，衣领上端露出一截嶙峋的脊椎骨，男孩很卖力地舔弄，发出啧啧水声。画面切换，男孩被按在卫生间的门板上后入，被操得神志不清，发出痛苦又欢愉的呻吟。别放了，别放了！翟潇闻红了眼睛，挥开夏之光的手机，嘶哑着喉咙说，是不是焉栩嘉发给你的，我要杀了他！

焉栩嘉想毁掉一个人，太容易了，他不想毁翟潇闻，只想毁夏之光。他成功一半，夏之光被摧毁得彻底，只是翟潇闻也被碾成碎片，夏之光要死了，他也就活不成。

你不是喜欢我吗？那你就像视频里那样也为我服务一下。夏之光发出命令，眼神空洞，像深不见底的潭水。翟潇闻推他，我喜欢你，但我不会这样对你的。夏之光揪住他的领子，你能向别的男人敞开大腿，就不给我操，你这个婊子当得还不够合格啊。翟潇闻气得眼睛通红，差点软弱地掉下眼泪，他受不了这个。推开夏之光，刚准备离开，却被一把拖回来跌在地上。夏之光像一头发狠的野兽，把他头按下来，解开拉链，就要把阴茎塞到他嘴里去。翟潇闻手臂被磨破了皮，被硬邦邦的一根戳在脸上，紧闭嘴唇不肯妥协，夏之光弯下腰来咬他嘴唇，恶狠狠地撕咬，发泄一样把嘴唇咬破，血被舔走。然后他俯身舔弄翟潇闻敏感的耳垂，呼出热气，你知道我想这天想了多久吗。翟潇闻浑身一震，夏之光想操他，想了很久了。

他突然就泄气了，夏之光想操他的这份心情，和任豪、张颜齐、焉栩嘉相比没有什么不同。他能和他们做爱，为什么不能和夏之光做爱呢？翟潇闻有点想通了，他不介意再脏一点。反正夏之光对他也没有什么爱。

想通之后事情就好办了。他握住夏之光的阴茎，一口含下去。夏之光舒服地喟叹一声，感受到翟潇闻湿润的嘴唇包裹住他的前端，灵巧的舌头细心舔弄，猝不及防的，翟潇闻给他做了个深喉。夏之光按住翟潇闻的头往下压，脑子里浆糊一样，又有点难过，翟潇闻这么厉害，这么骚，却从来不属于他。翟潇闻发出痛苦的呜咽，夏之光按住他抽插几下，激动地发抖，第一次被春梦对象服务的处男，很快在他嘴里射了，他不敢看翟潇闻的脸，仰起头，感觉翟潇闻把额头抵在他小腹上，湿漉漉的。等了一会儿，没有动静，他低头一看，翟潇闻又流鼻血了，嘴边还沾着白色的精液，眼泪打湿半张脸。

他一把抱起翟潇闻，你怎么了！没事吧！翟潇闻摇摇头，突然笑起来，哭笑不得的样子，抹了把脸，你操我吧，我什么都不要了。夏之光吓住了，慌慌张张地翻纸巾，翟潇闻拉住他的手，自己开始脱裤子。来吧，保证让你爽。夏之光挣脱不得，翟潇闻只是让他别动，笑得很骚，说自己会好好服务的。什么意思，什么意思，夏之光脑袋一热，一拳挥在墙上，粗糙的墙壁磨蹭皮肤，一下子就见了血。翟潇闻不动了，夏之光沉默地握着拳头，指关节血乎乎的。咱俩都流血了，怎么办呢。

怎么办呢。事情发展到现在这种情况，翟潇闻也不知道该怎么办了。他慢吞吞地看向夏之光，夏之光眼睛也红了，两双通红的眼睛对望。可能这就是他想象中的爱吧，爱就是两双通红的眼睛对望。

我们换个地方做爱，好不好？翟潇闻握住夏之光流血的手，另只手轻轻抚摸他最爱的情人的脸。然后我们一起去死，好吗。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏之光捧起翟潇闻的脸，轻轻吻上他薄薄的眼皮，感受到翟潇闻的睫毛像蝴蝶一样脆弱地振翅，挠在他唇间，痒在他心里。

夏之光指关节的血沾到翟潇闻手上。翟潇闻把他的手捧起来贴在自己脸上，一边凝视着夏之光的眼睛。夏之光轻轻颤抖着，任由翟潇闻无意间将血蹭到自己脸上。他的血和翟潇闻的血混在一起，像在密谋一场亲密无间的情事。

翟潇闻盯着夏之光，慢慢开了口，夏之光，我不知道你是怎么想的，但是我是真的喜欢你，很喜欢。夏之光不敢看他，把头撇向一边，我怎么才能相信你呢，你对所有人都能这么说。翟潇闻轻声笑起来，随便你相不相信我，夏之光，只有你对我是重要的，只有你。翟潇闻把夏之光的头掰过来，深深地看着他，我们做爱吧，你都不知道跟我睡有多爽。两个人离得很近，呼吸交缠间，夏之光感到整个人仿佛浸润在一汪春水里，翟潇闻看他的样子太深情，真真假假都无所谓了，情在此刻，就是让人神魂颠倒，连眨眼都忘记。夏之光被蛊惑一样开口问，我们去哪？翟潇闻笑眯了眼睛，去我家。

夏之光很多年没去过翟潇闻家里了，上次去发现了翟潇闻女装的秘密，结果是落荒而逃，从此陷入情欲挣扎的泥沼。而此刻，在同样的房子里，他和他钟爱的小情人，他所有缠绵春梦里的美丽酮体纠缠在一起，腻腻乎乎的接吻。一进家门，翟潇闻就急不可耐地把他压在门上，在他耳边呼出热气，我爸妈都出差去了，今天你可以……尽情地操我。翟潇闻亲他的嘴唇，略显生涩地探出舌头搅弄，夏之光脑子还是懵的，只感到一种梦幻般的激情。他热烈地回吻，反身将翟潇闻按住，捧起他的脸细细亲吻，之前所有的愤怒不甘都被抛诸脑后了，此时此刻全世界只有他和他的闻闻，他的闻闻是属于他的，谁也夺不走。

翟潇闻拉过他的手，找来小药箱给他上药。夏之光疼的抖了一下，翟潇闻就哄小孩儿一样给他吹气，一边还笑他，光光宝宝，给呼呼就不疼了呀。夏之光气死了，凑过去挠他痒痒，翟潇闻最怕痒，被挠得缩进沙发里，拿腿蹬他。夏之光一把抓住他纤细白嫩的脚踝，一点点舔吻他的小腿，翟潇闻脸涨了个通红，挣扎着要下去。两个人闹了一会儿，夏之光眼神幽黑，我们可以去你房间吗？他声音轻轻的，像是要做什么见不得人的事，一次隐秘的偷情。翟潇闻牵着他，把他引进自己的房间。情欲开始的地方。

夏之光第二次走进翟潇闻的房间，几年过去，没有太大的变化。房间里充斥着翟潇闻的味道，牛奶沐浴露和淡淡花香的巧妙结合，一走进这个房间，夏之光就勃起了。他盯着旁边的衣柜。翟潇闻把他推到衣柜边上，把柜门打开，突然将夏之光推了进去，随即俯身过去，把夏之光裤链拉开。夏之光一下子被埋进衣服堆里，下体被翟潇闻含进嘴里，他伸手去推，你要是不愿意，不用勉强做这个……翟潇闻以一个深喉回应他。翟潇闻眼神亮晶晶的看着他，面色绯红，夏之光的阴茎在他嘴里又涨大了一圈。好色好漂亮，他看着翟潇闻卖力吞吐的脸，无数次梦中出现的场景再现了。翟潇闻停下来，跪坐在夏之光身上，把裤子脱下，两手伸到后面去给自己扩张。夏之光看着他艰难扩张的样子，衣柜里浓郁的翟潇闻的气味直钻进心里，他把翟潇闻的衣服掀起来，凑过去啃咬翟潇闻粉嫩的乳头，把那小东西啃得挺立起来。别这样……翟潇闻难耐地轻喘着，我，我可以了，你进来吧。他把夏之光的阴茎对准自己的穴口，却怎么也插不进去，急得脸都憋红了，纯情的像第一次做爱的雏。

夏之光忍不住了，猛地把人抱起来放在床上，一下就顶了进去。顶进去一个头，翟潇闻脸就有些白了，额上冒出冷汗。怎么了宝宝？很疼吗？夏之光亲他的脸，很疼就算了。翟潇闻从来没被这么温柔地对待过，难过得流下几滴眼泪，夏之光更害怕了，把他整个人抱进怀里哄。我们不做了，不要哭闻闻。夏之光舔去他的眼泪，又开始亲他。不！翟潇闻推开他，要做。他重新躺回去，闭上眼睛，你直接进来吧，不用管我。夏之光看他一副紧张的样子，便用阴茎慢慢磨蹭穴口，待翟潇闻放松了一些，他猛一用力，整根没入。翟潇闻被涨得不行，整个人的背弓起来，扭来扭去的。夏之光只觉得太舒服了，翟潇闻里面又湿又软，还很会吸，把他夹得紧紧的，一片淫靡湿热的温柔乡。他开始感到嫉妒，其他那些人，早就品尝到了这份销魂蚀骨的滋味，他们像采摘鲜花一样把他的宝贝践踏了。

夏之光有点生气，并没有等翟潇闻进一步适应就大开大合地捣了起来。翟潇闻扶住他的胳膊，直喊着要他慢一点。夏之光盯着翟潇闻迷离的眼睛，他们操你的时候，你也会露出这样的表情吗？翟潇闻迷迷糊糊的，不是的……不是的……啊……只有你，我只对你……夏之光蹭到一小块凸起，翟潇闻浑身过电一样颤抖了一下，不要，不要碰那里！夏之光狠命碾过那处凸起，粗长的性器进出时翻起穴口的红肉，翟潇闻被操得死去活来，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，他咬住嘴唇，发出那种小猫一样的叫声。夏之光一边操他后面，一边抚慰翟潇闻慢慢挺立起来的阴茎，帮翟潇闻撸射了一次。太爽了，这是他最爽的一次，因为他爱夏之光，夏之光是真正在乎他的感受的。夏之光让他体会到属于情爱的，最甜蜜的快乐。

夏之光突然把他抱起来，翟潇闻还沉浸在快感里，浑身粉粉嫩嫩的，碰一下都敏感得发抖。夏之光舔他耳垂，穿裙子给我看吧，闻闻，我好喜欢你。翟潇闻回过神来，你不是逃走了吗？你不是厌弃那样的我吗？夏之光认真地盯着他，我喜欢的是你这个人，和你穿什么衣服做什么事情无关。他突然紧紧搂住翟潇闻，像是要把他永远嵌在自己怀里。我再也不会逃走了，所以也不要离开我，好吗？夏之光有些哽咽，急切地想要抓住他最珍惜的宝贝。所有曾经肮脏的、愤怒的欲望，都化为动情的怀抱，两颗心亲密的融化在一起，像两只互相舔舐的柔软小动物。

翟潇闻走到衣柜前，找出那条被他搁置已久的粉色裙子。那是他以前穿过的，可能已经有些小了，自从夏之光疏远他开始，他再也没有穿过裙子。他走到夏之光面前，浑身赤裸，把裙子捧起来。你给我穿，他说。夏之光把他带到镜子前，给他把裙子套上，粉色的柔滑布料紧贴着翟潇闻嫩生生的皮肤，勾勒出少年人秀挺的身姿。夏之光在镜子里拿目光抚摸他朝思暮想的情人，好美，好美……夏之光痴迷地吻他的颈侧，两手环住翟潇闻的腰。翟潇闻侧过头和他接吻，夏之光把手伸进裙子下摆，又将阴茎捅进开合翕动的小口。他就着后入的姿势在镜子前操翟潇闻，穿裙子的翟潇闻太美了，这是他对翟潇闻所有情欲的起点，是潮热的青春期里最难以言说的下流淫欲。

翟潇闻仰着脖子，嘴巴微张，雪白的身体挂着汗珠，晶莹莹的。夏之光次次冲着那要命的一点去，疯了一样狠捣，翟潇闻腰塌下去又被他抱起来，夏之光按住他的小腹。翟潇闻喊他，慢一点，求求你了……受不了了，真的要被捅坏了……夏之光感到自己要射了，便想把东西抽出来，却被翟潇闻一把拉住。射进来，光光，我想要你。翟潇闻在镜子里看他，眼神迷离，嘴唇勾起来，春情盎然的勾引。夏之光脑子一热，又干了几下，全射了进去，翟潇闻哭叫着也射了出来，两个人同时得到灭顶的高潮。

夏之光把翟潇闻紧紧搂进怀里，珍惜地吻他。跟我在一起吧闻闻，不管你遇到什么事情，我都不会再放弃你了。翟潇闻无奈地笑了笑，其实我很害怕。夏之光看着他，为什么呢？翟潇闻目光放空，眼神像是飘去了很远的地方，我从来不相信这世上有无缘无故的爱，所有人口口声声说爱我，其实终归只是想和我睡觉罢了。翟潇闻冲他笑一下，你呢，光光，你也只是想和我睡觉吗？夏之光愣住了，他从来没想过这个问题，他的确想和翟潇闻睡觉，想操他，想一个人独占他，白天也想晚上也想，想得要疯了。但是，好像也不仅是这些，在所有他想和翟潇闻一起做的事情里，做爱只是一小部分，大多数时候，他就只是想和翟潇闻待在一起，那就已经足够让他快乐。

夏之光捧起翟潇闻的脸，轻轻吻上他薄薄的眼皮，感受到翟潇闻的睫毛像蝴蝶一样脆弱地振翅，挠在他唇间，痒在他心里。不睡觉也可以，他说，只要是你，怎样都行。

翟潇闻第二天回到学校，他走进教室，深吸一口气。他要摊牌了，他无法再继续之前的那种生活。他径直走向任豪和焉栩嘉。任豪从他走进教室的那一刻眼神就没离开过他，先是冲他笑了笑，在看到他领口隐约的吻痕后，逐渐黑了脸。眼神一瞬间变得冰冷，任豪嘲弄地开口，这才几天就忍不住了？翟潇闻，你这么欠操啊？焉栩嘉一言不发地盯着他。任豪走过来拽住他的手腕，我很喜欢你，跟我在一起，那些视频我立刻删掉。

翟潇闻任他抓着手腕，面无表情地看着他。我今天来就是告诉你们一声，我再也不会和你们待在一起了，我在和夏之光谈恋爱。

任豪愣住。他不相信翟潇闻这种人会真正拘泥于一段稳定的关系，因为他太了解翟潇闻了，他又懦弱又滥情，别人给他一点好脸色，他都能掏心掏肺的相信人家。他渴望唯一的爱，可他自己的爱又被分成那么多份。任豪不相信他。

也不是不行。任豪看着他，慢慢笑起来。让我们一起分享你，否则你那些视频明天就会出现在学校的论坛里。

闻闻啊，他凑近翟潇闻，声音低哑深沉。我们可以给你更多的爱。况且，你也很爱我们，不是吗？


	8. Chapter 8

翟潇闻像一颗甜美的果实。任豪很早就对他产生过某种下流的欲望，但这份欲望始终被按捺在内心最阴暗的角落，从未浮出水面。任豪交过一些女朋友，也有过短暂的性经验，但他觉得那些都不够，他心里有一处永远填不满的洞穴，日复一日蚕食着他的理性。翟潇闻在班上招摇过市——原谅他使用这样一个词汇，翟潇闻像一朵糜烂的鲜花，无辜又漂亮，哪怕他不做任何事，就只是坐在那不动，都能激起人心底最肮脏淫秽的欲念。可以说翟潇闻如今所经历的一切，都来源于美的原罪。任豪找这样的理由来为自己的恶念开脱，以将内心那点没来由的内疚与痛苦抹平。早在翟潇闻不知好歹地向他发出邀请的那天，从他第一次在狭窄的隔间进入翟潇闻身体的那一刻开始，事情就再也无法挽回了。是翟潇闻先引诱他下地狱的，那他也不会让翟潇闻好活。

他盯着翟潇闻的眼睛，嘴角挂着笑，一副有商有量的样子。你看，挺公平的交易，你现在有把柄落在我们这里，你让我们一起共享，你就是安全的。翟潇闻的脸一瞬间变得苍白，最后一点血色也褪去了，他轻微地发着抖，彻底变成一樽玻璃娃娃。焉栩嘉有些着迷地盯着他看，偏过头却发现任豪也在微微颤抖，整个人因为这威胁的无穷力道而亢奋起来。他这样都会硬，十七八岁的男孩，阴茎硬得发痛，试图以毁灭美来彻底拥有美。翟潇闻不可以拥有凡俗的感情，他可以和所有人做爱，但是不许真正和谁谈恋爱，在任豪看来，和任何一个人谈恋爱都是在玷污他的纯粹。任豪向来是这样的极端分子，他一直在笑，等翟潇闻一个回应。

我们可怜的小翟，不知道自己已经在别人心里被打上肉欲的终身烙印。此刻的他站在教室里，却感到所有的眼睛都盯着他看，这世上的每一根阴茎都对准他的身体，蓄势待发。他是个跌入泥潭的婊子，是被扯掉最后一块遮羞布的神圣妓女，他们要他以肉身饲人，渡化他的信众。这是色相的危险所在，小翟，你是被抽象的欲望，但同时又是被具象的肉体，你所警惕的这时时刻刻害你血流不止的淫念，这不可说破的以爱为名的凶器，早已深深插进你身体里，把你捅穿。

翟潇闻说，不行，我不同意，你不能拿这些威胁我……因为……因为……因为什么呢？翟潇闻泪眼汪汪的，又要被逼得哭出来，他暗暗斥骂自己，怎么就这么没用？就知道哭，就是永远都这么懦弱。任豪温柔地凑过去，用手指抚过他通红的眼尾，把他流出来的眼泪拭去。任豪轻声安抚道，闻闻，不要哭，只要你答应我，我立刻就删掉，这么简单的事情，你看。任豪把手机掏出来，在翟潇闻面前展示，他调出那几个视频，翟潇闻泪眼朦胧间看着屏幕上屈辱求欢的少年，只觉得头重脚轻，整个人痛苦怨愤地要昏过去。他伸手去夺，被任豪一把按住。

其实我还挺佩服夏之光的，任豪笑了笑。这些视频他都看过了，却还是要你，你觉得你对得起他吗？翟潇闻，你这么贱，除了我们，还有谁会爱你呢？任豪把他拉过去，让他坐在座位上。我给你半天时间想想，下午回复我，否则晚上这些视频我就全部发出去。到时候全校都知道你是个婊子了，闻闻。任豪在他脸侧亲了一口。

一整个上午的光景，翟潇闻无精打采地扒在课桌上，老师讲课的声音模模糊糊传进耳朵，整个世界像是被蒙上一层茧，他是唯一无处可逃的小虫。他给夏之光发了一条消息，说任豪手上有他的视频，在威胁他。没有前因后果，也没说威胁他什么，一条没头没尾的消息。等了很长时间，夏之光回复了他一个爱心，后面跟着“别怕”两个字。别怕。夏之光别的什么也没说，话少得像一句敷衍，也许就是一句敷衍呢？翟潇闻闭上眼睛，感到活着实在是没有什么意思。他拨拉一下笔袋，盯着一把美工刀发呆。夏末的暖风从窗户里吹进来，暖烘烘地熏烤着他，翟潇闻伏案而眠，像一具已死的美丽尸体。

假如他此刻睁开眼，回头看，就会看到窗外有一道炯炯的视线追逐着他，在他漂亮起伏的脊背上缠绵。那道视线的主人此刻正在下定决心，他双手紧握，目光里透露出一种赴死的决绝。翟潇闻和他说过一句话，我们换个地方做爱，然后一起去死。一句谶言，高悬于顶，他牢记在心，深以为然，以为翟潇闻要当真。他不能让翟潇闻真心错付，他答应他的事情，说到做到。

任豪给的期限很快就过去了，仿佛一眨眼的功夫，翟潇闻就被压上断头台，游街的步骤都没走完。教室里的同学渐渐走光了，时值傍晚，黄昏与夜交融之际。翟潇闻坐在位子上没动，任豪和焉栩嘉坐在前方，教室里弥漫着一股令人窒息的氛围。

任豪起身把教室前后门都锁了起来。翟潇闻僵直着身体，眼看着任豪一步一步向他走来。任豪俯身凑到他耳边，伸出舌头舔他，把他的耳垂含的湿漉漉的。想好了吗宝贝？任豪好整以暇地抱着胳膊，笑盈盈的样子。焉栩嘉也走过来，伸出手有一下没一下的捏翟潇闻的脖子，放松点，小闻。焉栩嘉揉揉他的头发，我们不会伤害你的。

不会伤害我的。翟潇闻捏紧拳头，浑身发着抖，牙齿咬得咯咯响。他瞥向笔袋里的美工刀，想象那刀捅进人的身体里，会出多少血呢。一股热流涌出鼻腔，他又开始流鼻血，从小到大都是这样，没用的东西，一紧张除了流血什么也不会。翟潇闻闭上眼睛，任凭鲜血滴滴答答的掉，刀捅进人的身体里，就是这种感觉吧？

任豪皱着眉托起他的下巴。怎么又流鼻血了？他掏出纸巾捂在翟潇闻鼻子上，强迫他把头抬起来。你现在要是不回复我，视频我立刻就发出去了哦。任豪掏出手机伸到翟潇闻面前，视频里的男孩发出淫荡的呻吟，白生生的肉体上是被蹂躏过的青紫斑痕，他仰着头，一个欢愉至死的婊子。翟潇闻猝不及防地抄起美工刀，刀片闪亮的一瞬间对准任豪。然而终究是没有成功，翟潇闻把刀伸出去的那一瞬间就后悔了，他转了个大弯，将刀划在自己的手腕上。焉栩嘉猛地抓住他细瘦的腕子，小刀掉在地上，翟潇闻被浅浅地划破一层皮，细密的血珠渗了出来。

为什么不让我去死！你凭什么拦着我！翟潇闻吼出来，眼泪簌簌地掉。你们到底想让我干什么！我到底要怎样你们才能满意！任豪阴沉着脸色，目光深得像是要把翟潇闻吃掉。他一把揪起翟潇闻的领子，面贴面的凑过去。你不许死，我没让你死，你就永远都不能死。他拉过翟潇闻被割伤的手腕，舔去渗出来的血。我真的好爱你闻闻，你为什么要……

话音未落，任豪就从背后被人敲了一棍。翟潇闻睁大了眼睛。夏之光举着一根棍子，趁着任豪踉跄的功夫，一把夺过他的手机，一棍子下去，手机被砸了个稀碎。他眼睛通红，神情癫狂，像一头发疯的野兽。夏之光拿棍子指着焉栩嘉，手机，手机拿出来。焉栩嘉眯起眼睛看他，夏之光手臂微微抖着，眼神里是要杀人的狂怒。焉栩嘉把手机递过去，夏之光又是一棍子，两部手机全部命丧黄泉。

任豪捂着脑袋蹲在地上，阴恻恻地盯着夏之光。焉栩嘉平静地开口，夏之光，对他好点。翟潇闻愣在原地，夏之光一把抓住他的手。

翟潇闻，我们跑吧。  
跑去哪里？  
随便，哪里都行。

翟潇闻看着他，一手捂着流血的鼻子，另一只手紧紧回握住他。夏之光突然笑起来。

夏之光拉着他，两个人从大开的窗户里翻出去。夜的暖风拂面而来，吹过翟潇闻流血的脸，吹过两只紧握住的手，吹过两颗流血的心脏，把人吹得微微发疼。

他们一直跑，两个人都没有说话，就只是跑。跑过一排排寂静黢黑的教室，跑过杳无尽头的长廊，跑过中学时代宽阔得没有边际的操场，跑出学校，跑去街上，一头扎进人流汹涌的霓虹灯海。

夏之光回头看他，翟潇闻的目光在夜色中浓郁，他的美第一次变得模糊。他的美神，实际上就只是一个人，所有人都爱他，爱到想要毁灭他。而只有当你爱一个人，才会得到回应。

这是属于他们的秘密，不可说破。


End file.
